warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
NightStar's Secret
Nightstar's secret CLANS: Dawnclan Leader: Shadestar Deputy:Ashheart Medicine cat: Moonshine Warriors: Fallingsun App:Littlepaw Sunheart App: Toadpaw Squirrelleap App:Frozenpaw Frostheart Dustheart Leafpelt Silverwater Apprentices: Littlepaw Toadpaw Hollypaw Queens: Darkmoon (Nightkit, Blackkit) (Fallingsun is her mate) Blueshine (Echokit, Dewkit, Firekit) (Sunheart is her mate) Elders: none Prologue Fallingsun paced in the clearing, next to the nursery while Moonshine ran from the medicine den to the nursery, back and forth. Darkmoon, his mate, was kitting earlier then expected, and she was ill. Beside his Shadestar lay on her side waiting for the results for her sister's kits, and her sister's condition. As time went by, the clouds grew dark and rain began to splash onto the ground. Raindrops soaked his pelt as he waited, until Moonshine poked her head out. "Moonshine?" "Three kits; although..." The medicine cat grew silent. "Although what? whats wrong?" Fallingsun demanded. "One was born dead and the other two, well, they are ill" Fallingsun took a deep breath. "and Darkmoon?" "Shes fine, but weak. Without a word, Fallingsun barged past the medicine cat and into the nursery, and he curled beside his mate and the kits. He studdied the kits. One was black and one was black with white paws. "they are beautifull" he murmered in Darkmoon's ear. "They are lovely; the bigger black is a tom and the small black with white paws is a she-cat" Blueshine meowed beside them. She was a russet long-haired pregnant she-cat whose kits were dew soon. "Yes... lovely." Darkmoon mewed as Toadpaw poked his head in and dropped soaking moss. Fallingsun nodded thanks and picked it up in his jaws, dropping it by Darkmoon's side. "Their names.." he murmered. Darkmoon's ears pricked and she looked up at him. He and Darkmoon gazed at the kits, until Fallingsun broke the silence. He nudged the solid black tom. "Blackkit," he paused waiting for Darkmoon as she gazed at the she-cat. "and Nightkit." Chapter one ''Nightkit gazed at her mother ''as she licked her brother's dirty notted pelt. "I cant belive you leave your fur like this." Nightkit heard her mother's irritated mutter. Beside her, Dewkit and Echokit gazed at Shadestar, who was laying on a sunny rock. Beside her brother, Blackkit, was where Firekit stared at his paws. Dewkit nudged her. "I cant wait for our ceremony! yay!" exclaimed Dewkit. "Oh shush, Dewkit." Echokit meowed. "Were just becoming apprentices. After this, we have so many responsabilities! Bleck!" Dewkit pounced on Echokit and they started to tussle. Just as Nightkit turned her head away from the two she-kits playing, a black figure pushed her over and pinned her. "Hey!" Nightkit batted at her brothers face, knocking him backwards with a strike to his cheek. She scrambled to her paws but Blackkit was already on his paws. She leaped forward, swiping at his nose. He dodged and tripped her, and they rolled over laughing, still swiping at eachother. But as words rang out, all kits stopped frozen. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath high stone for a clan meeting!" Shadestar called. As the clan gathered, Blueshine and Darkmoon proudly nudged their kits forward. "Today, five kits have reached six moons; It is now time for them to start surving their clan, today they will become apprentices." Shadestar meowed loudly. And it began. "Echokit, for now on until you earn your warrior name... You will be known as Echopaw. Your mentor will be Moonshine." Echopaw raced up to her new mentor, and she then happily touched noses with the medicine cat. "Dewpaw, for now on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Dewpaw. Your mentor will be Leafpelt." and Dewpaw padded over calmly to touch noses with Leafpelt. "Firekit, for now on until you earn your warrior name, You will be known as Firepaw. Your mentor will be Frostheart." Firepaw proudly raced over to his new mentor. "I'll teach you everything i know" Frostheart quietly vowed to her apprentice. "Blackkit, for now on until you earn your warrior name, You will be known as Blackpaw. Your mentor will be Dustheart." Echopaw now stood to train with Moonshine, Dewpaw now sat with Leafpelt, Blackpaw with Dustheart, Firepaw with Frostheart and... "Nightkit, for now on until you earn your warrior name, You will be known as Nightpaw." Shadestar paused for a brief moment. "Your mentor will be Silverwater." For a moment, as Nightpaw got up from her paws, she saw many cats staring at her, watching her every move. Nightpaw raced over to her new mentor, Silverwater, and she then touched noses with her mentor. "I'll teach her everything you taught me. I'll teach her the best I can." Silverwater gazed up at Shadestar. "I hope so." Shadestar smiled. "Echopaw! Dewpaw! Firepaw! Blackpaw! Nightpaw!" the clan broke out in cheers. Nightpaw felt a rush of pride, and she looked up at her mentor. "Congratulations, Nightpaw!" Littlepaw padded over. "Thanks." Nightpaw purred. "Hollypaw, Toadpaw and Littlepaw will make your nests while I show you the territory." Silverwater meowed and got up on her paws. "Okay!" Nightpaw jumped to her paws; she rememered her, Blackpaw and Firepaw sneaking off into the forest. It was beautiful, lush green trees and plants, brambles and holly bushes, It was all amazing. After not long out of camp, Blackpaw managed to catch a tiny mouse. After that a fox attacked. She, Blackpaw and Firepaw fled and just before the fox chased after them a group of warriors saved them, and that was when they relized they had gone into thunderclan territory. She then followed her new mentor out into the forest. __________________________________________________________ "This is the lake," Silverwater led Nightpaw to a huge body of water. "wow" Nightpaw breathed. She padded over to the water, and in a distance she saw a island in the middle of the lake. Silverwater appeared by her side. "Thats where the gathering take place, it is beautifull." "I can imagine" Nightpaw mewed. "Can you?" "yes." Nightpaw could defantly imagine what the island might look like. Silverwater then turned. "lets head back to camp." she meowed. "Wait!" silverwater looked back at her. "can you teach me how to hunt?" Nightpaw asked. Silverwater padded over to her. "Tomorrow. I promise" she replied softly. "I am tired and we should eat, and I bet Littlepaw, Hollypaw and Toadpaw have the nests ready by now. Right?" Silverwater didnt wait for a reply. Nightpaw followed her mentor through the trees. Halfway to camp, Silverwater suddenly stopped, and she signaled Nightpaw to stop. Silverwater sniffed the air, alarmed, so Nightpaw remained quiet. "We should go the other rout-" Silverwater froze, along with Nightpaw when a Fox leaped out of the bushes, baring it's teeth. Silverwater slowly backed up, but before Nightpaw and Silverwater had a chance to flee, the fox attacked. The fox leaped twords Silverwater, sinking it's teeth into her mentor's shoulder. Silverwater yowled and unsheathed her claws, then swiping at the foxes leg. Nightpaw looked around. What could she do to help? She couldnt flee and leave her mentor behind. She grasped a small branch in her jaws and swung it at the foxes head, knocking the fox away from her mentors shoulder. Silverwater leaped and pinned the fox, and Nightpaw dropped the branch and raced over at the struggleing fox. Nightpaw watched her mentor step off the fox and claw it's exposed stomach, and with a enraged shriek, the fox fled twords the direction of camp. "Quick!" Silverwater yowled and raced off into the bushes, after the fox. Nightpaw quickly followed her mentor, and when she reached camp, she found the fox being fought away by Silverwater, Dustheart, Toadpaw and Shadestar. The fox yowled, and the enraged fox turned and leaped at her. Nightpaw ducked down and covered her ears,and closed her eyes. She heard shrieks and yowls, until all was peacefull. She opened her eyes. She saw Firepaw standing by her, his eyes wide a curious. She lifted her head. "Are you okay?" he mewed quetly. "Yes" she murmered. For a moment, she gazed into his green eyes as he studdied her, as if he was making sure she was not hurt. Silverwater rushed forward, Blackpaw and Dustheart at her tail. Blackpaw rushed to her. "Are you alright?" Blackpaw demanded. "I am" she replied. "are you sure?" "yes; Firepaw fought the fox off before it touched me." Blackpaw and Nightpaw both glanced at the ginger tom, who was being crowded by Dustheart, Silverwater, Shadestar and Fallensun. Darkmoon raced over to her, and sat next to her and Blackpaw, without a word. "Im glad your okay" she finally mewed, and then Fallensun sat over them. Dawnmoon bended over to lick her head, but Nightpaw ducked away. "Im not a kit anymore." she meowed. "one day and shes already saying that." her parents glanced at one another, and Darkmoon's soft mew calmed her like a cold wave washing over her on the hottest day. "Of course, but you will always be my kit, nomadder how old or how young. I love you." Chapter two ''Nightpaw stretched in the ''light. She looked around, the apprentices den was dark. ''It must be night. ''She thought. Nightpaw padded outside of the apprentice den, and she looked up at the moon. She looked at the forest that she had went in for the first time, yesterday.